


失去魔法后的第一天

by Qiacha



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), チェリま
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiacha/pseuds/Qiacha
Summary: 失去魔法后的第一个周末突然收到了来自藤崎希的求助短信
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑澤優一/安達清
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	失去魔法后的第一天

（1）  
周末的阳光洒进屋子里的时候，安达从被窝里冒出一个脑袋，嗅了嗅带着阳光的空气，并没有附加上的饭菜香，想来还早，他翻个身便想继续睡眠，却结实的撞到了一个人的怀里。安达吓了一跳，他整个人剧烈的颤抖了一下，一个人睡了三十年的觉，身边骤然出现另一个还是有些不习惯的。那人原本闭着的双眼，微微睁开，这个动作明明是在二人之间第一次出现，可他的动作却像是演练了千百遍。他的手指轻覆在安达的头顶，缓慢而温柔地向下抚摸，很快便把安达抱了个满怀。  
“太紧了，喘不过气。”  
“把你抱得更紧一些，就可以更加清楚的听清我的心声。”  
黑泽拢了拢被子，两人之间的距离更近了一份。事实上，此刻的安达只听到了加速的心跳声，魔法真的随着他的童贞一起消失了。此人现在满脸荡漾的表情，就算是读心术消失了他都知道他在想些什么。  
“我觉得你的脑袋，需要强力的去污笔。”  
黑泽荡漾的表情一滞，眨巴着眼睛看向安达，写满了不可置信。  
“魔法真的消失了？”  
安达故作神秘的摇了摇头，并说道：“没有消失，你的幻想画面我都看到了。黑泽的脑袋里，净是些R18的东西。”  
“我刚刚想的是我们未来的同居生活哦。未来的每天清晨，我刚刚睁开双眼就可以看见，安达睡在我的怀里。”安达的欺骗行为瞬间被拆穿，黑泽荡漾的笑容又恢复了。安达一瞬间有点后悔没直接了当的承认，魔法在某些事后迅速的消失了。只见黑泽的脑袋又凑近了几分，用极致温柔的声音描述着他的幻想，“睡眼惺忪清的带着鼻音撒娇着说：‘优一，我不想起床。’；还会指着自己嘴唇说：‘优一，我今天没有能量启动身体机器’；周末趴在沙发上，拉着我的衣角说要出门约会，还主动牵了我手。”  
黑泽优一一个优秀的销售冠军，成功的贯彻实施了，“只要我不尴尬，那害羞这事就是别人”的理念，成功的说红了安达整个人。安达默默地离那个得意忘形的人远了一点，和魔法还存在时一样，只要不触碰，就不会触发读心术。可一张床一个被窝的范围又有多大，他很快便又被塞回了黑泽怀里。  
“原来整天脑袋里装着幻想的不是我啊。”黑泽的语气中带了几分玩味，他搂着安达腰指尖在怀中人的背上轻轻的敲着，“安达在脑袋里都想些关于我的什么呢？好过分哦，只有你拥有过魔法。我也好想拥有一次魔法，听一听安达在想什么。”  
“你想知道什么，我可以直接说给你听。”安达突然的愧疚起来，虽说面前的人已经释怀对他隐瞒有魔法这件事，但总觉得还是很对不起他。  
“那……”黑泽的脸突然又靠近了几分，“我想知道，昨天晚上的安达为什么会突然捂住我的眼睛。”安达原本低垂的略显失落的眸子，像被通上高压电急速的颤抖着，黑泽轻笑了一声，继续说道：“你知道吗，当人失去某种感官时，其余位置的感官会加倍放大，所以昨晚你的……”  
“我就是觉、觉得，觉得你的眼睛有点，有点……”安达的舌头像是刚刚安上的器官，他磕巴了半天，感受着身旁人灼热的目光，还是没把想好的话说出来。  
“我的眼睛怎么了？”  
黑泽的目光紧跟着安达的目光，但他怀里脑袋的主人不仅不敢直视他，还想学鸵鸟，把脑袋埋进沙土里，这样面前的人就不会看到他的害羞和无措。黑泽彻底绷不住，笑了出来，他轻抚着安达炸毛的后背，在眉间轻柔的落下一个吻。  
“好像不用读心，也可以知道你在想什么呢。不逗你了，我去准备午餐了，清~”  
黑泽笑着起身朝着厨房走去，安达又一次把脑袋缩回被子里，只留一双眼睛盯着他离开的背影。这个人一大早就在疯狂犯规，不停的撩拨他的心弦，勾起他的回忆，过去与现在在脑海里高速运行，感觉再多几秒他就能晕厥过去。

不多时，窝在被子里害羞的安达便闻到了厨房传来的阵阵香气，仔细的嗅了嗅，今天的午餐似乎是很高级的鳗鱼，他在被子里咽了咽口水，又是他喜欢吃的菜。  
“午餐快好了，安达你可以起床了。”  
黑泽的声音远远的传来，和往常一样散发着大帅哥独有的清爽感。安达的闹钟突然闪现出第一次来他家借住时的样子，大清早在客厅醒来，他就是这样清爽有精神，对着他微笑为他做早餐。果然还是可恶的帅哥，就连回忆里也在散发魅力。可又想到那个光芒万丈的帅哥现在是自己的恋人，他全身心的爱着自己，安达扭动着用被子把自己全身包裹住，不自觉的偷笑起来。  
“再不起床的话，鳗鱼就不好吃了哦。”黑泽的声音又一次从房门外响起，看来午饭已经全部做好了，安达却不太想起床，总觉得缺少了些什么。  
“你要如果不想吃午饭的话，我们可以努力一下再延迟到晚上。”  
黑泽的声音又从屋外传来，这次的他又一次压低的声音，用极具磁性的声音说着。这一次安达可不允许再次被调戏的手足无措，他猛地想起黑泽从床上离开前的那番话。肯定不只是今天，在过去七年里的每一天黑泽都很有可能肖想着那些画面。他轻缓的从床上爬起，走到房门边从门缝里看向外面，黑泽正笑容满面的摆盘，桌面上还多了一瓶昨夜没有的花瓶。他清了清嗓子，故意用小时候和妈妈撒娇的语气拉长着调子念出了黑泽幻想中的台词：“可是优一，我不想起床。”  
黑泽的手停滞在了半空中，他的原本带着笑意的眼睛消失了，他死死地盯着面前冒着热气的味增汤呆愣住了。  
“安达，你……”  
失去魔法的第一天，安达清VS黑泽优一，安达终于赢了一回合。

（2）  
午饭已经吃完一个小时了，安达看向黑泽的脸，他的嘴角像是做了半永久一样没有放下来过。尽管此刻的安达已经没有了魔法，他也猜得出他此刻的脑袋里在想什么，一定是还在回味那句“优一”。  
“你是不是故意的。”黑泽终于忍不住，他猛地凑到安达身边，直勾勾的盯着他。  
“什么？”安达放下手里的游戏机手柄，装作什么都不知道的看向他。  
“中午，你喊我‘优一’。”  
“我只是在回礼，回礼你今天喊我名字。你可是除了父母以外的第三人。”  
安达又拿起手柄继续游戏，今天的马里奥也开着车在赛道里驰骋，可他还没被那个两撇胡子的水道管工带进游戏的世界，便又被身旁的人拉进了怀里。他没有说话，只有激烈的心跳从那个人的胸腔传来。魔法的消失还真是让他不习惯，虽然早就下定决心放下对这个能力依赖，可如今真正消失了还是觉得生活少了些东西，这感觉甚至有点类似于失恋。不过他还是更愿意相信，这个带给他爱情的魔法，现在已经不需要用在两人之间了。他自轻自贱了多年，忽然有人这么直白的，发自内心的爱他，这让他原本照不进阳光的心灵角落开满了鲜花。黑泽或许真的是救他离开深渊的天使。  
“安达你真是我的天使。”  
黑泽突然冒出了一句，莫名之间两人的心声达到了统一。安达笑着推搡着黑泽，想让这只突然变成热情金毛犬的人离自己远一点：“你别总是说这些让人害羞的话啊。”  
“和你在一起前，每天我的生活就只有工作，想着怎么变成完人。现在的我每天只想着，今天要和安达一起做什么？明天要做什么，后天要做什么，今天在一起的每一天要做什么。心里，脑子里，还有身边。无时无刻每分每秒都是你。”  
黑泽越说越兴奋，彻底无视了怀里人挣扎，反倒是越抱越紧。  
“闭嘴啦，你也太肉麻了。”  
“你不是说我要多和你倾诉心声吗？这些都是我的心声。我的世界、心，一切的一切，全部被你侵占了。难道你觉得我太烦了吗？”  
黑泽的笑容变成了往日公司女生形容的清爽假笑，他眼睛里带着认真，神情严肃酷似等待着宣判的选手，就等评委举牌来宣判他所做的这一切。就和他这些年来一样，为了不让别人和自己失望，永远把自己关进完美者的壳子里。这壳子比安达的保护壳精美华丽，可里面装着的灵魂却别无二致。  
安达拽着面前人的衣领突然吻了上去，两人的初吻后，他还是第一次主动亲吻黑泽。虽说和心爱的人亲吻的感觉令人迷醉，可在二人皮肤相触的那一瞬间，黑泽疯狂传来的心声确实也让他招架不住。现如今反正也没有了，不如以后当个接吻狂魔好了。但他也确实除了嘴唇相触外，也不会别的花招，只能在确定黑泽收起营业微笑的后，讪讪地离开黑泽的唇。  
“不会，我……只是有点害羞。”  
安达的反应让黑泽的喜悦不言而喻，全部写进了肉眼可见的每一道褶子里。他刚想说些什么，安达的不远处的手机却不合时宜的响了起来。安达恋恋不舍的离开黑泽的怀抱，他点开屏幕，手机里的消息都来自同一个人公司同组的藤崎希。  
【安达！明天有空吗？】  
【实在不好意思周末也打扰你，可是这件事真的万分紧急！！！！我妈妈来东京看我了！！】  
【你还记得之前的约定吗？！】  
【我妈妈这次是有备而来，据说还带了我家乡的金牌媒人和二十几个适龄男子的照片！！！】  
【安达救救我！！】  
安达的脑袋里闪回了自己之前的耍帅镜头，看了看不远处的恋人，十分后悔当初的耍帅。  
“怎么了？”  
“我之前答应了藤崎，说如果有一天她妈妈来东京逼婚。我去和她的母亲说清楚，藤崎小姐在东京一个人也可以很好的照顾自己，工作也很努力之类的。类似于、大概是，独立女性宣言之类的东西。”  
“很好啊。”  
“是有前提的。”  
“前提？”  
“假扮她的男朋友。”  
黑泽的笑容彻底瓦解了。

（3）  
周日的早晨，阳光依旧灿烂。安达的心情忐忑，黑泽的心情崩塌了。即使昨晚安达又留宿了，早上也看着安达的睡颜苏醒，他还送上了一个结结实实的早安吻。他也笑不出来，他的男朋友今天即将变成了别人的男朋友。还是那个他曾经的假想情敌，完美符合安达理想型的女生藤崎希。  
“我要松开手咯。下个转角就是和藤崎越好的咖啡厅了。”安达嘴里的讨好很明显，毕竟恋人的不开心已经写满了整张脸，但是黑泽还是乖乖的主动松开了手。  
“我其实还是有些担心你的。”  
“我也很担心我自己。”安达的手没了另一个人的紧握，很快又不知道该放到哪里。他攥着衣角，呆呆的看着远方，“没了魔法，我真的不知道该怎么应对藤崎妈妈。她在见到我的时候会想什么？会不会觉得我是个很没用的人？一眼戳穿我和藤崎的计划？”  
“不！甚至藤崎我都不知道该怎么跟她相处。我之前是怎么和她相处的？！不对，我今天是她的虚假男友，情侣之间是怎么相处的，我不知道啊。”  
此刻的安达像个受到惊吓的仓鼠，慌乱不安的在笼子里上蹿下跳，反应可爱极了。  
“我们怎么相处的？”  
“工作，吃饭，看漫画，还有聊天。”  
安达十分认真的站在原地思忖着。自从黑泽全面进入他的生活以来，生活还是在照常继续，不过就是多了一个人。  
“那给别人看的恋爱状态，是什么？”  
“和平时一样吧。”黑泽若有所思，“主要我之前也没经历过，正式的见父母这一步。”  
“你要是经历过了，说不定就不会喜欢我了吧。”  
安达微微咬住下唇，明目张胆的把醋放在黑泽面前。那人却笑得很灿烂，甚至有点想在人来人往的街头抱住面前的人。

“安达，黑泽。你们竟然这么早就到了。”  
藤崎远远的便看到了在咖啡厅不远处踌躇的两人，快步走了过去。今天是休息日，藤崎穿的没有那么职业，还化了精致的妆容，往日天天扎起的头发也软软的散落下来，远远的看她走来有股熟悉温柔的的邻家妹妹感。  
“还好，刚刚到。”黑泽的脸上突然条件反射式的带上了公司内的营业笑容。  
“实在不好意思，周末还麻烦安达。明天请你们吃网红店的蛋糕。”藤崎看着黑泽，也条件反射一般，和他一样挂起了公司内的营业笑容。  
“你们看起来，都很紧张。”  
原本最紧张的人看着他们，忽然觉得他也没有那么紧张。两人听了他的话，转过头纷纷看向他，三人互相交换着眼神，一同笑了出来，空气里的紧张气氛暂时降低了不少。  
“我们先去店里吧，我妈妈一早就去逛街了。她说她要给她未来的女婿买一些见面礼物。她很兴奋，最近都没怎么睡。”  
“那她知道我们真正的关系，会不会很失望。”  
“肯定会失望，毕竟假的就是假的。”藤崎笑了笑推开了咖啡厅的大门。

藤崎挑选的咖啡厅今日的人不算多，早就预定好的位置在咖啡厅的角落，十分僻静。黑泽随便找了个位置坐下，点了杯咖啡远远的看着他们。  
“我们还需要确定一些细节，这样才不会穿帮。”言罢藤崎从手提包里拿出了一个笔记本，上面密密麻麻的记录着不少内容。她拿出一只荧光笔把一些重点标记了出来。藤崎的笔记本上写的很详细，她从小的经历，两人不存在的过往，精确到日期全部都做了最完美的虚构。  
“藤崎真的经过了特别严密的计划啊。”  
“没办法，我妈妈是个心思很细腻并且很威严的的女性。绝对不能有破绽！”藤崎瘫倒在椅子上，不顾形象的猛地喝了一口水，“还有，等会拜托可以不要喊我的姓。可以喊小希。”  
安达在过去的三十年的时间里，还从未和家族亲人以外的女生如此亲密，他有些犹豫着还是应了藤崎的要求。  
“小希？”  
“嗯。”藤崎笑了起来，她把笔记本推到安达面前，“麻烦安达把关于我的一些事情记住吧。”  
接下来的环节像在一对一补习，安达忙着记住基本上的内容，藤崎则在一旁看安达发给她的资料和一些老照片。两人严谨的样子仿佛明日就要参加升学考试。

【我想起来一件事，藤崎好像知道我们的事情。】  
【以前曾经读到过她的心，她知道你对我的心意。（捂嘴笑）】  
安达的讯息刚发完，不远处原本看着窗外发呆的帅哥，吓掉了手机。  
【她怎么会发现的？！我以为我隐藏的很好！】  
【现在想来，某人每天每次路过都会问好，每次出差都会带全办公室的伴手礼，却每次只有我的那份亲自送到手上。】  
【确实非常可疑。】安达连发了几个带着侦探帽，拖着下巴的表情。  
“安达，手机里什么事情，那么让人开心呀。”安达闻声抬头，藤崎拖着下巴面带微笑正看着他。一瞬间他想起来考学时补习班的老师，也曾露出过一模一样的微笑。  
“没什么，突然想到了一些让人开心的事。”  
“黑泽你怎么过来了？”  
藤崎突然朝着不远处挥着手，黑泽顺势在安达身边坐下。他抬眉看向安达，神情似乎有些慌张。他的双手十指交叉叠着，有在刻意隐藏自己紧张的情绪。  
“一个人坐着很无聊，想过来看看。阿姨还有多久到？”  
“还有一个小时左右，时间还很宽裕，我们还可以慢慢看。”藤崎和往常一样，温柔的微笑看向黑泽，看不出任何的不同。  
“要不要看安达的老照片？他小时候好可爱啊。”  
藤崎突然递过来的手机，让黑泽原本的虚假微笑一下绽放开来。他凑到藤崎的手机前，里面一张安达穿着小西装的照片。照片里的小孩子举着双手想要遮挡相机镜头，他不是很习惯被拍，和现在的安达一样。  
“安达小时候和现在一样可爱呢。”  
“你过来是干什么的啊，不许看不许看。”

（4）  
藤崎的妈妈虽然有着藤崎相同的温柔面孔，却有着和女儿完全不同的严肃神情。她推了推鼻尖的眼镜，从上到下仔细打量手足无措的安达。  
“你果然是她喜欢的类型。小希从小就喜欢你这种白净的男孩子。”良久，严肃的妇人终于吐出了一句话，她搅了搅面前的咖啡，“听说，你和小希是同公司的同事？”  
安达被这阵势吓得不敢多说话，猛地点了点头。  
“我们还是同组呢。”藤崎笑了笑，轻拍了拍安达的手臂试图让他冷静下来。  
“那这是日久生情？”  
安达条件反射一样又一次猛地点头，他脑内正在飞速运转着，不知怎么的脑袋里突然冒出了黑泽的脸。这大概是一种依赖的本能，在无助的时候总是能最快的想到自己最亲密的人。  
“我很喜欢她笑起来的样子。”  
“同事挺好，以后结婚了，不用担心出轨问题。”  
“妈，你在说什么啊！”  
藤崎一下子捂住了妈妈的嘴，她妈妈却一脸震惊的拉下她的手看向藤崎。  
“你都带来见我了，不是要准备结婚吗？”藤崎妈妈说的认真，在场的人都十分尴尬，包括那个远处的观望者。  
“妈妈，你不是说给安达带了初次见面的礼物吗？是什么，好期待啊，是不是啊安达。”  
“这些都是婚姻必然要面对的问题啊，婚姻哪有你们想的那么简单。”  
“伯母，您想吃什么？这家店的点心在东京非常有名。”  
安达刚伸出手，服务员便十分和适宜的迅速出现，面带着微笑，询问在坐的三位都想吃些什么。

藤崎的妈妈确实不是个好糊弄的角色，在咖啡厅盘根问题一番后，提出了三人一起去附近商城逛逛的要求。演戏就要演全套，在藤崎妈妈面前，安达还是牵住了藤崎的手。藤崎虽然有些惊讶，但是看了看走在身侧的妈妈也还是握住了安达的手。他们两人牵着手走在人群中，行人从他们身边走过，一切看起来都是那样稀松平常，和所有的普通人一样。远处同样躲在人群里的瞭望台黑泽，同样把这一切收入眼底。  
“安达，你喜欢男孩还是女孩。”藤崎妈妈作为这次逛街的主导，自然而然的把这对假情侣领到了儿童区。她站在一对童男童女模特前停下，这整个区域充满着夫妻与孩子。  
“都、都可以。”安达被这一问吓得站直了身子，也顺利把手放了下来。他紧张的擦了擦掌心的汗，顺势接过了藤崎手中所有的购物袋。  
“小希你呢？”  
“我不喜欢小孩子。”藤崎正了正衣领，向着远方看去。  
“你怎么会不喜欢小孩子？”  
“就是不喜欢吵闹的孩子啊。”  
“但是你有男友就得考虑这些。恋爱、结婚、生子，这是一个普通人一生的固定流程。”藤崎妈妈的教训又一次劈头盖脸的袭来，和之前午休期间女子会讨论的一样，标准的固定流程。  
“你看安达明明也很喜欢孩子。”  
原本松了一口气的安达又一次被惊得站直了，藤崎妈妈期盼他作为同一阵营的眼神投来。可很可惜，这一切都是假的，阵营无论如何转换他们都不是同路人。  
“我觉得孩子……也不是很重要，从来没人规定女生就得喜欢孩子。况且我们都还年轻，每天都在努力工作，暂时先放弃孩子也挺好的。其实最最最重要的是，我希望她能开心的过好每一天。”  
藤崎妈妈眼中的期望被安达的一番话瞬间湮灭，她愤懑的背过身，走进了儿童商店。藤崎高兴的朝着安达竖起了大拇指。  
“你们俩躲在后面干嘛呢？快过来，陪我看小孩子的东西。”  
“妈，我都说了……”  
“你表姐的孩子要过生日了。难得来趟东京，买件礼物怎么了？”  
痛苦的时间总是很难熬，等安达疲惫的跟在藤崎母女从商场出来时，天已经完全黑透了。街边的路灯亮了，温度骤降了几度路上的行人都行色匆匆，安达想起消失了几个小时的恋人，他忙着应付藤崎妈妈，翻了翻手机却没见到黑泽发来的任何一条消息。眼看着母女越走越远，他提了提手中的袋子追上了前方的母女。  
“不早了，我要回家了。”  
“好，那妈妈晚上想吃什么？今天我给你露一手。”  
“我回老家，把我送到车站就可以了。”藤崎妈妈伸出手拢着藤崎脖间的围巾，又理了理她的头发，片刻后又看向安达，“今天挺冷的，麻烦安达今天早点把小希送回家。”  
安达木讷的点了点头，藤崎妈妈却对他笑了出来，他拉过两人的手放在一起。  
“小希你也要好好珍惜安达，他是一个很可靠的人。虽然你们不太喜欢孩子。但是，我还是很想抱抱孙子。”

（5）  
“黑泽呢？”  
送走藤崎妈妈，安达和藤崎两人不约而同的长舒了一口气。也同时想起了，那个被忽视的黑泽，自从他们走出咖啡厅黑泽就再也没出现过。  
“他可能回家了，你也先回家吧。”  
“今天真的非常感谢你安达。这样一来妈妈应该会消停很长一段时间。”  
“但是我觉得藤崎你得早些坦白。毕竟，我们的关系还是假的。”  
“我明白。谢谢你，明天见。”  
言罢，藤崎坐上了回家的地铁，她隔着车窗对着朝着安达挥手再见。一瞬间，安达突然有种错觉，就像是真正经历了一次和女生的约会。这若是在以前，他或许会很兴奋，主动邀约的女生，清纯甜美，顾家又很善解人意，简直是他心中完美的结婚对象。可现在能给他恋爱感觉的恋人，却不是刚刚面前的藤崎。安达一想到他心里的甜蜜就快满溢出来，他欢快的跑出车站，他拨通了那人的电话，朝着车站不远处的广场跑去。

“终于结束了！你在哪里？回家了吗？”  
“我在这。”  
黑泽的声音从不远处的角落传来，他的耳尖和鼻尖泛着红色，怀里还抱着两杯饮料。  
“你在这等了我多久？”  
“好久，久到我都忘了。”  
黑泽的脸像被冷僵一般，僵硬的笑着把饮料塞进安达的手里。他的指尖有些冷，可送来的饮料却还是暖的。安达握住对方的手塞进了自己暖和的口袋里，试图用自己掌心的温度去温暖他。  
“既然要等，为什么不找个暖和的地方？”  
“怕你一旦走出我的视野，就消失了。”黑泽苦笑道，“这一下午，我觉得我好像回到了原来的位置。躲在你看不到的地方，安静看你过完这一生。”  
安达愣住了，黑泽的卑微他已经很久没见过了。第一次听到他心里的声音时也是这般，小心翼翼生怕一个闪失就丢了安达。他害怕失去，害怕被发现，害怕他一旦逾越，到最后连个安达微笑的背影都捞不到。黑泽低下头两人的手指虽然此刻交叉着，可两人的距离却没有靠近，他又一次被胆怯占据。  
“我不会消失的。过去或许会逃避，可现在我心里全是你。”安达笑着又向黑泽靠近了一点，他的手指用力的缠上黑泽的手，“你也说了，绝对不会放我走。我现在束手就擒，就等着你把我捆住。”  
“你这样说，我像个猎人，而你像个被捕食的兔子。”  
“是啊，我、安达清，斯德哥尔摩综合症患者。”  
黑泽终于还是笑了，他把两人的手从口袋里拿出来，晃悠着手臂向街的另一头走去。两人远远看去像个欢乐的孩子。  
“今天晚上吃什么呢？”  
“这种天气当然是吃热乎乎的寿喜锅啦。”  
“去哪家店？”  
“去你家吧。”  
“你已经食、髓、知、味了？”  
黑泽歪过头看向安达，眼睛里的不可名状物显而易见。没了魔法，这人在不失落情况下的情欲几乎已经写到了脑门上。安达还是没办法接下他炙热的眼神，刚刚那个大胆示爱的安达清确实消失了。他低下头不知是撒娇还是害羞的说道：“我就是想和你多呆一会。”  
黑泽的原装害羞天使又出现了，他极其享受安达这种状态，嘴角依旧完全抑制不住他的喜悦，朝着后脑勺的方向扬去。  
“好，那我们一起先去买寿喜锅的食材。”  
“在此之前，前面有家新开的漫画店。我们一起去看看！”  
“可是我饿了。”  
“快走啦！”  
安达忽然觉得未来都是这样的生活，似乎还很不错。


End file.
